1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to cans and, more particularly, to a side openable can having a bottom sealed end, a sidewall and a top sealed end, comprising opening means for producing an opening at the upper portion of the sidewall, the opening means being mounted to the upper portion of the sidewall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a conventional can comprises a bottom sealed end, a sidewall, a top sealed end and an opening means, the opening means being typically positioned on the top sealed end.
Pursuant to the conventional can, when the front portion of a tear lever is pulled upward, the rear portion of the tear lever presses a tear flap downwardly by leverage, thereby partially separating the tear flap from the top of the can. In such a case, the partially separated tear flap is pushed into the interior of the can.
However, the conventional opening means is unhygienic and causes a user inconvenience in drinking. That is, dusts and impurities, adhering to the top of the can during storage and circulation, may get into the interior of the can in the process of opening the can. Further, such dusts and impurities may get into the user's mouth in the process of drinking the beverage of the can. And, since the opening means is provided on the top of the can, in order to drink the beverage from the can, it must be turned upside down, thus causing inconvenience to the user having to lean his neck backwards. Additionally, the entire beverage is not discharged from the can and a small amount of beverage remains because the opening is formed to be spaced apart from the top edge of the sidewall of the can.